As is perhaps well known, such as in cleaning air craft, it is often necessary that a long brush be utilized in order to reach various parts of an item to be cleaned. This invention is of such a brush for use in industrial cleaning. It is composed of an elongate handle having side grips intermediate the length and at the proximal end it is provided with a conventional air driven motor to rotate a powered rotatable brush head at the other end with a driving connection being through a longitudinally extending drive tube journaled within the handle and connected to the brush through a pair of beveled gears.